A Arking friendship
by Shadic1978
Summary: this is my first real-world story and submit better titles mine sucks
1. Chapter 1

**Please I'm begging you does anyone have a better title I'm desperate but anyway my first attempt at real world AU and it's arkos cause the Main idea about this was slightly taken from a similar story but I just felt like the particular author doesn't update enough so thank you for the idea but I will start the story now**

(Story title)

Chapter 1: when opposites meet

**JAUNE'S POV**

'Beacon High School huh, guess i'll be here for a while' This is what I was thinking as I walked through the front door thinking about what i'm going to do with my life now. I walked to my first class and bumped into a big guy who pushed me to the ground "Don't you know who I am you idiot"

"No" I replied

"I'm Cardin Winchester, I rule this school, don't mess with me" he said and walked off after kicking my stomach

"Jerk" I said quietly "I hope I can meet someone who isn't mean"

**PHYRRA'S POV**

"Come on Phyrra" Ruby yelled to me

"I'm coming" I yelled back and followed the 6 friends of mine into the Forever Fall forest to eat lunch as usual

We walked for about 40 feet and talking and as we were approaching our spot a hand was put over my mouth and dragged me away and pinned me to a tree and stared into my eyes and said "you and I are gonna have some fun"

I started screaming for my friends but the man with the green mohawk still had his hand over my mouth. I hoped that someone would come along and save me and someone did

**JAUNE'S POV**

I was in a forest, lost after trying to find my way off campus and someone told me the way out was through this forest which was bathed in blood red and I have been walking for about 10 minutes and something distant caught my ears.

It sounded like a struggle so I ran as fast as I could toward the source and saw a red haired girl pinned against a tree with her mouth covered by a guy with a green mohawk who was reaching for the red haired girl's chest and I hated when people were abused so I charged at him and punched him onto his side a couple feet away and as he fell his hand forced the red haired girl into the tree knocking her unconscious

He slowly got up walked away and said "you'll pay for that"

I looked down at the unconscious red head and noticed she was pretty, like really pretty and I decided to take her to a safer spot. I picked her up holding her bridal style and made my way out of the forest, through the less populated area of town and into the slums where I lived in my house, if it could be called that. I live in a one floor house with the kitchen and living room connecting, a bathroom with a shower, and a storage room full of books, clothes and a guitar.

I opened the door to my shitty excuse for a house and lay the red haired girl on the couch deciding it was the best option I have available.

I just sat there waiting for her to wake up for about 5 hours and then I heard a ringing coming from her bag. I began digging through her bag to find the source of the ringing and pulled out a phone, the caller idea said Yang. I clicked the answer button and said "hello" and was immediately yelled at

"WHO IS THIS!"

I let out a yelp in shock

"WHERE ARE YOU!" she yelled at me again

"Si-Six one nine B Congress Ave" I stuttered out and then the line disconnected leaving me terrified and confused. I put the phone back into her bag and noticed her waking up.

"Where am I?" she asked sounding scared

"Back in the forest I punched that jerk that was forcing himself on you and his hand knocked you back into the tree and knocked you unconscious so I brought you back to my place" I explained

"Thanks, I'm Phyrra" she said sounding more comfortable

"I'm Jaune" I said

I noticed her trying to get up and said "Hey, you shouldn't try to move you were shook up pretty bad" and before I could stop her she was falling and as I tried to catch her we both fell with Phyrra underneath me, and I was holding myself up with my arms on either side of her.

I stared into her emerald eyes and was taken over with how beautiful she was and my head slowly moved towards hers and I noticed she was looking into my blue eyes and moved closer to my lips and as our lips were about to meet the front door burst open with a loud thud and I was grabbed by the collar of my shirt and pinned to the wall, very roughly.

I opened my eyes and saw a blonde haired girl who yelled at me "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HER?!" and I immediatly realized this is Yang who yelled at me on the phone.

"Yang, put him down" Phyrra demanded

"WHY, HE KIDNAPPED YOU!" She yelled

"No he saved me, that asshole Russell grabbed me when we were walking to our spot for lunch and was forcing himself on me and would have succeeded if Jaune didn't save me, I got knocked out so he brought me back here" Phyrra explained

"Oh" said the blonde becoming calmer

"Yang, we said to handle this without fists" said a brown haired girl with red highlights as her, a white haired girl, a black haired girl, a orange haired girl, and a black haired boy with a pink streak in his hair all came into my house

"Well I couldn't help it" the blonde complained

"U-Um excuse me… Yang can you please put me down" I said still frightened

"Oh, sorry" she said apologetically finally putting me down and said "Thanks for helping Phyrra"

"I-It's nothing really" I stuttered

"Hey Jaune, we were gonna go into town today, you wanna come with" Phyrra asked

"R-Really?" I asked suspiciously since I never really had friends

"Yeah, come on" Said Phyrra as she grabbed my hand and led me outside. I think saving her was the best decision i've ever made.


	2. Games

A Arking Friendship

chapter 2: Games

**JAUNE'S POV**

The 7 of us walked into Ruby and Yang's house after we went into town (I really didn't feel like writing that part sorry if you were looking forward to it then I am sorry) we arrived at Ruby and Yang's house, which there parents left to them after they died.

It was a Red house with a Yellow trim corresponding to the themed girls."Home sweet home" Ruby said. For the past 6 hours I have felt Yang eyeing me, probably keeping an eye on me after how we met with me almost kissing Phyrra.

"So what do you guys wanna play"Yang asked

"Halo" everyone answered

"Wait we need one more player" Ruby said

"I'll get Sun" Blake said

"Who's Sun" I asked

"Blake's boyfriend" Ren answered

"He is not!" Blake responded

"Please Blake we see how you look at him and how he looks at you" Yang said

"R-Really" Blake said blushing

"You both like each other but he's just afraid to ruin what you have now, he's afraid of rejection" Ruby said

"Go for it Blakey" Nora said

"I'm sure he'll go for you" I said

"And WHAT does that mean" Yang said

"N-nothing" I said now hiding behind the couch

"Yang, please don't kill my new friend" Phyrra said in a stern voice

"Fine but if he tries anything again i'll break his legs" Yang said making a snapping motion

The door opened and a blonde guy with a white shirt that he wore unbuttoned and blue pants. He said "Hey guys"

"Hi Sun" Blake said endearingly

"Hey Blake" Sun said happily sitting next to Blake "oh, I almost forgot. The other guys are coming over to play"

"Man it's been forever since we've seen them" Nora said

"It has been rather long" Ren said

"Who are the other guys" I asked Pyrrha

"Well there's the twins North and South, the lovebirds York and Carolina, the brawlers Tex and Meta, and the leftovers Wyoming and Wash" Phyrra explained and as if on cue the door opened and the 8 Pyrrha described entered.

"Hey guys" Said the guy with lightish brown hair

"Hey York" Said Sun

"You guys ready to kill each other" said the red-haired girl who looked like Pyrrha a little

"Let's do this!" Yang yelled

"Who's this" asked the guy with the british accent

"This is my friend, Jaune" Said Pyrrha, nice as always

The big bald guy gave a affirmative growl. "U-um, does the scary guy um talk" I asked Pyrrha

"A year ago Meta saved South from a car that almost ran him over, got his throat punctured" Pyrrha wispered

"Come on let's play!" Ruby yelled

"Alright let's play" I said

We all got to use our perfered weapon and armor equipment

Ruby: Sniper Rifle/Speed boost

Yang: Shotgun/Damage boost & fire grenades

Sun: Shotgun/ Hardlight sheild

Blake: Energy sword/ Hologram

Jaune: DMR/Hardlight shield (like Felix from season 11)

Nora: Gravity Hammer/ future cubes

Phyrha: Covenant Carbine/ Thruster Pack

Ren: Dual-Weild pistol/ Oversheild

Carolina: dual weild plasma rifle & gravity hammer/ Speed Boost

York: Shotgun/ Regeneration Field

North: Sniper Rifle/ Bubble Sheild

South: Assault Rifle/ Bubble Shield

Wash: Battle Rifle/ EMP(takes out sheilds)

Wyoming: Sniper Rifle/ Promethean Vision

Tex:Saw/ Cloaking

Meta: Brute Shot/ Damage Boost

We started the game and the teams were Ruby/Yang Sun/Blake Me/Phyrra Nora/Ren Carolina/York North/Wash Wyoming/Tex South/Maine and we went onto a map called Blood Gultch 3.0 and we started in a mess of shooting and 2 hours later with a score of 100 the winners was the team of Meta and South with Meta having 79 and South having 21. Secone place was York and Carolina, third was Yang and Ruby, fourth was Tex and Wyoming, fifth was Nora and Ren, fifth was Blake and Sun, sixth was North and Wash, seventh was Pyrrha and I, and eighth was Nora and Ren.

"Aw come on Meta you got the power weapon" Nora complained and Meta gave a uncaring growl.

"Hey I think he was just fine" South said and gave Meta a hug "Besides we all got to choose our weapons, you should have picked better weapons"

"Well it's pretty late we should get going" Carolina said

We said out byes to them and they left and then I asked "so why do they have state names"

They all exchanged looks for a minute then Yang said "when they were babies they were taken from their parents and put into a private army, working for the highest bidder, they brought down the project but the damage was already done. They don't even know their own names so they call eachother their code names" Yang said in a depressed tone

"Man, I... I'm sorry for bringing it up" I said

"It's alright Jaune, you didn't know" Pyrrha reassured me "we should probably get going too, bye guys"

Everyone said there goodbyes and Pyrrha and I left and then we said our goodbyes and went to our seperate homes... Or so I thought

**PYRRHA'S POV**

I got back to the Orpanage I lived in and without a second passing I was yelled at "Where the hell where you!"

"I was out with my friends" I responded

"Don't pretend you have freinds, your nothing" He yelled

"I am a person just like you" I said trying to calm him down

"DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE YOURSELF TO ME!" He yelled and slapped me across the face so hard it bleed and he just left me on the floor crying and bleeding like I really didn't matter. I just sat there crying, knowing I didn't have anywhere to go.

I heard that asshole struggling and sounded like he was getting punched and I opened my eyes and Jaune was crouching to meet me at eye level and gave me a smile, whipped the tears from my eyes and asked "You ok"

"What are you doing here Jaune?" I asked him with less sadness in my voice

"I wanted to make sure you got back ok and I saw that guy being a jerk to you so I gave him a piece of my mine" Jaune said

'Does he really care about me that much' that was the only thought going on in my mind

"Here come on" he helped me up and I saw a bag in his hand

"Jaune, what's in the bag?" I asked

"They pack your stuff everyday in case you decide to leave" he said anger in his voice "and seeing how you don't have anywhere else to go your gonna live with me"

"N-no I couldn't impose on you like that" I said embarrassed

"No really besides it gets lonely, it's not the best place but it has the basic necisities" he said

"Thanks Jaune" I mumbled

"Hey, your my best friend, I would do anything for you" he said as we exited that damned orphanage and went to Jaune's... No our house.

**So here's chapter 2 and as always review I love hearing your thoughts**


End file.
